PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) meets Ash and Friends
by lgootzeit
Summary: The Pokémon were going about their regular lives when suddenly they heard roars of Dialga and Palkia. A rift opens up in the sky sucking Pokémon into it and transporting them to Ash's world. The Pokémon wake up to see they are in a whole new world. Filled with Pokémon and HUMANS! They have to find a way back home, but it's going to be a tough journey as they don't know who to tur


Chapter 1

World's Collide

Pokémon POV

In a town called Little Rock Village Pokémon were congregating in the town square. Pokémon selling things to other Pokémon, such as gummis and Oran Berries. A Lucario was looking at a poster of a bandit worth 50,000 thousand pokecoins

Kyle: I might outdo myself this time.

Suddenly Dialga and Palkia's roar could be heard.

Kyle: ...what was that?

A rift opened up in the sky and pulled Pokémon opened into it. Kyle's eyes widened as he was pulled into the rift too.

Kyle: W-what the?

Everything went black as Kyle and several other Pokémon fell from the sky.

Human POV and Pokémon POV(I'm going to skip one and two since they are pretty boring. Anyway here we go!!!)

BOOM!!!

Ash, Dawn, Brock: What the heck was that?!?

Starly: Starly?

Starly, Ash, Dawn and the rest went to the crash site where Kyle and the others landed. The dust settled and Ash, Dawn, and the rest met at the site

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu ran into Ash's arms and ran onto his shoulder. Ash looked at the site.

Ash: These Pokémon. Where did they come from?

Ash looked at the sky

Brock: Wherever they came from they are in pretty rough shape. We need to get them to the nearest Pokémon center

Ash: Yeah you're right we cou-...

Kyle began to blink his eyes and get up.

Kyle: Ugh. My head hurts...

Kyle grabs an Oran Berry from his pouch and eats it

Kyle: That's much better...Hmm? You're not Pokémon. Who are you?

Kyle went up to Ash and looked at him

Ash: Ash Ketchum. Who are those Pokémon behind you?

Kyle: Um...it's going to be tough to explain. I already know that me and the others are not in our world

Dawn: You're in Sinnoh.

Kyle: And you are?

Dawn: Oh the name is Dawn.

Ash: What kind of Pokémon is he anyway?

Ash got his Pokedex out and aimed it at Kyle

Pokedex: Lucario the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents. Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.

Kyle: What is that thing you're holding Ash?

Ash: It's a Pokedex.

Kyle: A Pokedex?

Ash: Yeah it-...

Matthew and Xeno woke up

Matthew: What in the world happened? And why is my head pounding?

Kyle: Matthew. Xeno.

Xeno: Huh? Oh hi Kyle...

Xeno blinked a few times

Xeno: Um Kyle who are they?

Kyle looked at Ash

Ash: Oh my name is Ash Ketcham.

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!

Dawn: My name is Dawn.

Piplup: Piplup!

Brock: The name is Brock.

Matthew: My name is Matthew

Xeno: Xeno.

The rest of the Pokémon get up. There was a Grovyle, Skarmory, Quilava, and a few other Pokémon to many to count

Gummi: Um where are we?

Leaf: Not sure.

Sees Ash, Dawn, and Brock

Leaf: But where ever we are we're not home...

Kyle: That was faster than I expected.

Gummi: What do you mean Kyle?

Kyle: What I mean is that you guys woke up faster than I anticipated.

Gummi: I'm guessing that's a good thing?

Gummi went up to Ash and sniffed him

Gummi: You're not a Pokémon.

Ash: That's right I'm not a Pokémon. I'm a human.

Gummi: Human? Kyle! I made a new friend!

Kyle: That's good for you-...

Ash: What is it Kyle?

Kyle: People are watching us

Ash: People?

Suddenly a cage fell on top of the Pokémon while Kyle, Gummi were out of the cages range.

Rain: Well that was sudden

Brock: Who could have done this?

Jessie, James, Meowth: AHAHAHAHA!!!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Kyle: ...who are you?

Ash: It's Team Rocket!!!

Kyle tilted his head

Kyle: Team Rocket?

Ash: Uh they are a bunch of thieves.

Kyle sighs

Meowth: That Pokémon is making fun of us!

Jessie: How dare he!

Kyle: I'm making fun of you guys cause I realize how stupid you are.

James: That's it. That Pokémon needs to be taught a lesson. Jessie prep-...ECK!!!!

An Aura Sphere was headed straight for the balloon as it hit and was sent flying bringing to cage with it. The Pokémon inside the cage got out safely

Gummi: That's our top Bounty Hunter for you! Go Kyle!

Kyle: Gummi you didn't have to say that!

Gummi: It's true.

Kyle: I know, but still...it's embarrassing.

Aron laughed

Aron: Wow Kyle. I thought you would always be the attention seeker type.

Kyle: Well I'm not.

Aron: Sure. Whatever you say Mr. Iwannabethebestbountyhunter.

Kyle grumbles kicking a stone

Brock: They sure are a lively bunch

Ash: You said it.

Soon Kyle's stomach growls and Aron laughs some more

Kyle: Quit it! It's not funny!

Aron: I couldn't help myself. It's just hahaha.

Brock: Are you hungry Kyle?

Kyle: A little.

Brock: Well I don't have enough food to cook for all of you.

Aron: It's okay. We can scavenge for fruits and vegetables

Calder: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Dawn: Wait. Since they're all Pokémon shouldn't we do something so they don't get caught by other trainers?

Brock: You make a good point Dawn.

Kyle: Don't get caught?

Ash: Um...here. Come on out Starly!

Starly: Starly!

Every single Pokémon's eyes widened

Ash: Everyone meet my captured Pokémon. Starly.

Starly: Starly!

Ash: Return Starly

Starly returned to the Pokeball

Kyle: Then we need to be alert at all times.

Ash: Yeah...you seem like the type.

Ash said rubbing the back of his neck

Kyle turned to the Pokémon

Kyle: Let's get going. I'm going to protect everyone of you to make sure you don't get caught.

The gang made their way along the path when they cross Paul.

Ash: Who are you?

Paul: ...

Alright guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did be sure to favorite this. Oh and for the next chapter I want YOU guys to decide where the gang ends up. So be sure to come up with elaborate scenarios. Oh and we can't forget about our lovely people who allowed their OC's to be featured

Xeno- Xeno

LeonePDS- Matthew

Magmer- Gummi

Aviur- Calder

Aron- Aron


End file.
